Bou Diu Leh West Border Crossing
on Colonial Highway 2.]] Bou Diu Leh West Border Crossing (Traditional Chinese: 西寳調萊邊境管制站), also as Bo Diu Leh West Control Point, is a land border crossing, an immigration control point, and a port of entry (POE) located in the northern parts of the Watersauga crown colony of Port Run, along its border with the town of Bou Diu Leh in Cosmoplay Region. The control points at both side of the border has the same name. It is one of the busier port of entries between Port Run and Cosmoplay, as the port connects Colonial Highway 2 and Main Street Bou Diu Leh. The port marks the end of Colonial Highway 2. All vehicles and pedestrians passing through the control point are subject for custom clearings and inspections. Valid travel documents, including the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas passport or valid visa from other entities, are required to cross the border. The Port Run Permanent Resident Identification Card (PRPRIC) is sufficient to make return entry into Port Run, but cannot be used when exiting Port Run. For residents under 16 years old, in addition to the PRPRIC, they are required to carry The Port Run Returning Permit for immigration clearance as their ID cards contain no photograph to prove their identities. Opened in 1983 with the extension of Colonial Highway 2, the port features two booths, and two lanes of traffic, one per direction. Pedestrians are allowed at the port for border crossing purposes, though it is very rare for pedestrians to make crossing since the Port Run-side of the border control is predominantly rural. The Port Run Food Terminal is located adjacent to the port, and trucks are subject for inspection at the food terminal after crossing the port. It is one of the favourite routes by freight truck traffic due to the presence of a colonial highway connection. Due to the port's busy traffic, an alternate - Bou Diu Leh East Border Crossing - was opened in 1997 to relieve traffic flow. It is also fairly popular for thru-traffic, that is, Cosmoplayers who wish to get from Bou Diu Leh in the north to iMacRockingAwesome in the south, as the two cities are separated by Port Run, and a bypass is a fairly long and economically-unfriendly route. To further relieve current traffic congestion in Bou Diu Leh West Crossing, The Border and Excise Services recently launched a "Faster Crossing Identification Progam"(FCID). Frequent freight truck operators may now submit their personal information for background and criminal check, after which they will be issued a FCID card. Generally, a FCID card holder is allowd to use designated lane for faster immigration and custom clearance as relavent departments have been nofitfied by the system that s/he is in low risk,which has reduced the overall clearance time by 120 seconds for each truck inspection. The port is opened from 07:30 to 23:30, and there are plans to extend the hours due to frequent traffic. The proposed Maplefield New Town nearing the port is anticipated to bring more traffic pressure to the port. See also * Bou Diu Leh East Border Crossing * Colonial Highway 2 Category:Port Run Category:Cosmoplay - Port Run Border Crossings